A Beacon of Light
by ACE427
Summary: Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews were both trying to protect Jughead Jones. While Betty chose her way, Archie goes about his in a different way. There's someone waiting for Jughead at his trailer after he returns home from initiation with the Serpents. Hope can be found even in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light.
1. Chapter 1

Here's to always fighting for hope and light in the darkest of times. #Bughead

The thought of what he was about to do; unnerved Archie Andrews to no end. Neither one of his best friends deserved the terrible pain that was about to fall upon them. The thought of Betty, red-faced and swollen with tears, pleading Archie for him not to give up on her now kept replaying in his head. He was trying to rack his brain at any other solution, a way that guaranteed Jughead would be safe while allowing the Black Hood to assume he was out of Betty's life for good. Unfortunately, he kept coming up empty-handed. If Betty, half of the dynamic sleuthing duo couldn't come up with another way out of this, then how was he? But that just wasn't good enough for him. So if Betty, only one half of the sleuthing duo couldn't come up with a solution, well then Archie would just consult the other half. It was about time Jughead became up-to-date on what was happening on the north side of town.

As Archie made his way closer to the trailer park, he was unsure of how exactly to go about this. What if Betty was right and the Black Hood was watching their movements? If this was truly the case then Archie had to make this believable, but needed to somehow alert Jughead on what was about to go down. Archie quickly whipped out his cell phone and sent a text message to Jug: "Go along with what's about to happen. I'll explain later." He only hoped that Jughead would see it before Archie ended up at his trailer. He needed to make this as real as he possibly could, for not only Betty and Jugs' sake, but for everyone else's.

When Jughead's trailer came into view, Archie made sure to put on a determined face. He could do this, for his best friends' sake. As Archie made his way up the steps to the door, Jughead quickly came tumbling out, a look of confusion clear across his face.

"Archie, I'm not sure what's going on here, or what you came to tell me, but now isn't really a great time," Jug said as he looked around, almost nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before Archie could even respond, a group of Southside Serpents came from behind the trailer, with smug looks on their faces. Archie couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"What the hell is this, Jug? These guys were the ones who attacked me; Dilton was stabbed by one of them! And now, you're what? Hanging out together?" Archie angrily stated. He almost forgot the real reason he came here. He had to try and calm himself down, but the anger coursing through his veins felt like hot lava running out of a volcano, it was close to erupting and he couldn't stop it.

"Is this why you're here? To warn me, to try and convince me to stay away from them?" Jughead anxiously asked. He had just caught Archie's text before the Serpents made themselves known and as confused as he was, he was starting to believe that this wasn't just some act. The look of anger on Archie's face was one of the realest things he's ever seen.

"I'm actually here to tell you to stay away from Betty. She doesn't want to see you anymore" Archie could barely say the words to Jughead, seeing the look of devastation flash across his face, but the anger that still surged through his veins, helped deliver the cruel words.

"Screw you. I just saw Betty yesterday. She was…fine." Jughead stuttered out. Was this some sort of sick joke? Was Archie doing this as some sort of payback upon unexpectedly seeing the Serpents at this trailer? His head was reeling, his palms were starting to sweat, and he couldn't control the uncontrollable way that his heart was beating out of his chest. His stomach was clenched in discomfort, twisted so tight that he thought he might vomit.

"She isn't fine Jughead. Maybe you would know if you hadn't been so consumed in what's going on in the Southside, or should I say the dark side that you've clearly crossed over into. She's been wanting to break up with you for weeks now, agonizing over it actually" Archie bitterly spit out at Jughead. The Serpents were looking on from behind Jughead, each one of them looking over at each other. Some of them had such satisfaction on their faces from this turn of events, that Archie not only wanted to protect Jughead from the hurtful words he was spewing at him, but from the gang assembled behind him too.

"So what? She sent you. Betty would never do that!" Jughead shouted the words back at Archie. This couldn't be true. He had seen her yesterday, she seemed happy to see him…at first. He kept trying to replay everything that they had talked about yesterday at Pop's. She had kissed him, long and filled with passion. Was that their last kiss? Her way of saying goodbye and he hadn't even realized it? To caught up in his own shit with the Serpents to truly take a look at Betty and see how she was handling things on the north side without him.

"Come on Jughead, look at you! You're apparently a Serpent now! Betty knew which direction you were heading, hell we all did. She knew that you couldn't stand with them and be with her too, and honestly, I think you knew it too. It was never going to work out. A north-sider and south-sider just don't belong together" Archie couldn't say anymore, he was hoping that this was the end of this conversation. The look of total hurt and confusion was the only thing apparent on Jughead's face. Archie felt like he just crushed one of his best friend's worlds. The only saving grace was that Archie was going to right this by the end of the night. He swore to himself that he would not let Jughead go to sleep tonight, thinking Betty had given up on him, when in reality, Betty was doing everything in her power to protect her boyfriend.

"I got the message," Jughead mumbled defeated as he turned away from Archie. He arranged his face, attempting to hide the hurt from his face, before facing the Serpents. It turns out; they were the only ones he had left. Betty had made up her mind about him, now he was making up his mind about the Serpents.

"Let's finish this already, won't we?" Jughead spit out to Sweet Pea as he brushed past them, in a hurry to leave the place where his heart was just stomped on, all over the ground. He could feel the Serpents and Archie's gaze beating into his back, but he refused to turn around. He heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, and knew the Serpents were attempting to catch up to him. Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and was desperately hoping that it was Betty or Archie telling him that this was all wrong. This was just a dream that turned into a nightmare and he was going to wake up any minute. His girlfriend would be wrapped around his side, her blonde hair tickling his face, her vanilla scent softly hitting his nose. He held that image in his head, found peace and comfort in it, letting it wash over him for a split second before returning to reality. He felt his phone vibrate again, but opted to look at it later, without the presence of a Serpent looking over his shoulder. Jughead squared his shoulders and walked on, lost in the midst of a leather-clad group.

A few hours later, after suffering through the gauntlet, Jughead slowly walked home alone. The weight of the leather jacket felt heavy against his sore, bloodied body. His pain wasn't only physical, but emotional as well. The thought of Betty sending Archie to deliver the blow, not even giving him a chance to try and redeem himself with her face to face, left a sour taste in his mouth and ache in his heart. At the thought of Archie, Jughead suddenly remembered the texts he received earlier in the day that he never got the chance to look at it. There were 2, both from Archie. The first read, "We need to talk." Jughead scoffed, isn't that what they did earlier? The second read, "About Betty." This got Jughead's heart racing as it all came flashing back to him. Archie sent him a message earlier in the day that he only barely got to glance at. Upon finding the message, a small glimmer of something only described as hope settled into the put of his stomach. There was something else going on here, and Jughead was determined to find out.

As fast as his aching body would allow him to move, Jughead moved in the direction of his trailer. From a distance he could see someone crouched on his steps. At first, his heart soared as he deduced that it was a female waiting for him and his mind instantly went to Betty. But the closer he got, the hair wasn't short and blonde, but darker and longer. Toni was sitting on his top step waiting for him. She came down the steps, the closer he got to the trailer. The sharp intake of breath that she breathed could be heard loud and clear in the dead of the night. Jughead assumed that he looked just as bad as he felt.

"You did it. You're officially a Southside Serpent" Toni exclaimed in delight. She seemed to be running her eyes up and down the length of Jughead's body, eyes gleaming when settling on the leather jacket that Jughead now wore.

"Congratulations to me," he mumbled under his breathe.

"Look Toni, not to be rude, but is there a reason you're here? This day was the definition of tiresome" Jughead stated, dead-faced while staring at Toni. She seemed to blush under the intense gaze that he was casting towards her, but he was just trying to get to the bottom of her showing up at his trailer in the middle of the night.

"I" she stuttered, "Was just trying to make sure you're ok with everything. That beating Sweet Pea laid on you really knocked you out. I can come in, set you up with some ice, maybe start a hot shower?" She hinted, with what appeared to be concern etched on her features with something else hiding deeper.

"I appreciate the offer, but no. I can take care of myself. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Jughead declared firmly while slightly pushing past her to make his way up the steps. As Jughead went to twist the doorknob to his trailer, he heard her whisper behind him.

"Serpents take care of each other, I can take care of you..." Jughead shook his head firmly no, without even turning around to address her. The only person he wanted to take care of him had a blonde ponytail. He heard her footsteps retreating before he finally let himself into the trailer. Taking his time to make sure the door was locked before collapsing down on his couch in the darkened living room.

"I don't think Betty would take it too lightly another girl trying to move in on you" a voice spoke into the night. Jughead jumped off the couch, his hands automatically curling into first. But he recognized that voice that echoed from the darkened room. The voice came from the corner, the person's body turned away from any windows or light. The body slowly moved forward, a shadow casting light on his face. Archie Andrews in all his glory.

"Jesus Arch, give a man a little warning wouldn't you?" Jughead said sarcastically while drawing the curtain closed in the living room. Jughead slowly shuffled into the kitchen, closing the curtains there too before dropping into a seat at the kitchen table. Archie stood in the archway, staring at his best friend. He appeared not only physically broken, but a shell of the person he used to be, with his head dropped in his hands, shoulders slouched, eyes closed. In that moment, Archie second-guessed the act earlier. Maybe he should have went about this in a different way, filled Jug in, in a way that didn't destroy the person sitting in front of him. No, he told himself. He needed to cover his tracks, put on a show, the more people that knew that Betty and Jughead were done; the more the Black Hood would believe it. It had to be done. Now was the time though, to start repairing the damage.

Archie made his way to the freezer, pulled out some ice cubes, wrapped them in a towel hanging from the counter and handed them to Jughead. Jughead slowly took the towel, not sure on even where to put it on his throbbing body. He decided the best place to start would be the already formed black eye he had. Upon first contact, the ice stung his aching eye but eventually soothed out the constant throbbing.

"We need to talk about Betty," Archie clearly wasn't in the mood for small talk. Jughead raised his eyebrows at Archie.

"I want to know what the hell is going on Archie. Everything. Don't pull some bullshit like she doesn't want me to know. I want to know everything. Since when did she start hiding things from me? If she wasn't happy, she could have talked to me. I'm still here" Jughead was doing his best to try to get Archie to understand. He was still Jughead. He would always be there for his girlfriend and friends when they needed him. They were the ones he would die for.

"You need to listen to what I'm about to tell you. There are something's you need to know. Things that Betty hasn't told you, in lieu of trying to protect you" Archie started slowly, trying to find the right words to describe to Jughead just what has been going on with Betty.

"The Black Hood called Betty the night after you two decoded the cipher. If she went to the police, her parents, or even you specifically, he would start killing again. He has been calling her everyday Jughead. That article she posted about her mom through the Blue and Gold? Remember that? He wanted her to post it. That was her way of showing her loyalty to him! He's sucking her into this game he's playing and it's destroying her. After publishing the article to knock her mom down a notch, he wanted her to severe all ties with Veronica. She was a Lodge, therefore the classic symbol of wealth and greed, not suitable for Betty to be friends with. So at a party, two nights ago, Betty started a fight with Veronica. A fight so hurtful that I don't even know if their friendship is going to survive. In turn, Betty gets to ask a question. But he didn't just want Betty to stop at Veronica, you were next. The son of a Serpent would only get Betty into trouble. If she didn't, you were next on his list. He would kill you Jughead! Do you get it? Are you following me? Yes, Betty sent me to break up with you because she knew she couldn't do it. She didn't want to do it in the slightest bit of the sense, but if this was the only way that she knew she could keep you safe and away from this psycho then she was willing to do it. She loves you" Archie was doing his best to convey everything that's been happening in such a way that anyone would believe him. Jughead couldn't wrap his head around it. His girlfriend, if that was what she still was, didn't want to break up with him. She was being manipulated and threatened while he was running off playing with the Serpents. His stomach dropped, he actually thought he might be sick. The overwhelming fear that he had for Betty at this situation was only brightened by the single statement he couldn't get out of his head: she still loved him.

"I can't believe I've been so blind, so caught up with my own shit down here that I couldn't see her falling apart. She could have told me damn it, we would have figured it out" Jughead resounded while slamming his fist on the table. If somewhere along the way he got hurt, he could live with that, but if something ever happened to Betty, he would never forgive himself.

"She was trying to protect you. You do crazy things when you're in love" Archie told Jughead while looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for earlier, I had to be as believable as possible. Betty thinks that the Black Hood may be watching us, most likely her in particular, but I didn't want to risk it. He needs to believe it Jughead. He needs to think that you're out of Betty's life. If there is even an inkling that you two are still together, you'll be next." Jughead didn't want to accept this, he needed to see Betty, wrap his arms around her and tell her that they would figure this out. He wanted to kiss her soft lips and get lost in her, in a way that only Betty Cooper could do for him.

"How is she" Jughead whispered, not sure if even he wanted to know the answer. As soon as the words left his lips, Archie gave him a look, one that clearly said, how do you think she's doing?

"I think knowing that you're safe is the only thing keeping her together right now. She's trying to be strong, but I'm not sure how long she can withstand this torture Jughead. There's only so much she can take. Veronica knows something is clearly wrong but her pride is too hurt to attempt to even talk to Betty. Her parents are furious with the article she published and now you're gone too" Archie felt a deep sadness for his friend, she was so alone in this world, being tortured and manipulated into a dark, lonely corner. Jughead felt tears welling up in his eyes, at the thought of his bright, beautiful girlfriend's light being diminished. At her being shoved into a shadow of her self. The thought that she's home, thinking she's all alone in the world, hurt more than any of the physical wounds he received earlier that night.

"Does she know you're here?" Jughead could barely whisper the words, his heart beating out of his chest. Archie's expression fell at the question and simply shook his head.

"I came here to explain Jughead, attempt to shed some light on the situation. Betty and you need to act like you're broken up; you can't push the Black Hood. But I just thought that maybe if you knew the whole story behind it, then maybe when all of this is through, Bughead could be salvaged" Archie said with a small smile, utilizing the ship name that Veronica used to use quite frequently. Jughead let out a long sigh. His heart may have been significantly lighter than it was earlier, but it was still aching for Betty. His heart beat for Betty Cooper. She was his beacon of light always.

"I should go, I just want you to know Jug that I didn't mean any of the shit I said earlier. You're one of my best friends too. If you need anything, know that I'm always here. I don't agree with you joining the Southside Serpents, but if it's something you need to do then ok. But Jughead, just because you now go to Southside High doesn't mean you're dark or going down an evil path. Maybe you're the change that it needs" Archie said before he opened up the door of the trailer, pulled his hood over his head, and quickly made off into the night, leaving Jughead all alone with his thoughts once more.

Lying in bed that night, on the Southside of town, sleep would not come to Jughead Jones. His thoughts revolved around Betty Cooper, the beautiful, smart, riveting soul that she was. He refused to lose her. She was the Juliet to his Romeo. They were going to get that happy ending she spoke of in Pop's. He would make sure of it. He stared at his phone long and hard, debating if there was anyway he could convey in a message to her just how much she means to him. The words were escaping him; he couldn't string a sentence along for the life of him. But he refused to leave it like this. He would not let Betty Cooper fall asleep that night, thinking she had no one.

Across town, Betty Cooper sat on her windowsill, tears running down her face, hands slightly trembling, sick to her stomach with the turn of events of today. She kept picturing the look of hurt and confusion that she sure Jug had on his face today during his conversation with Archie. If she had one wish in this world, it would be that Jughead Jones could have been kept out of this. She wishes she could have kept him in a bubble, safe from this dark, cruel world. She wishes that he were sitting along beside her on this windowsill instilling comforting words and a shoulder to cry on. If only he knew, how much she wished for that.

On her bed, her phone lit up with a text message. She glanced at the clock, wondering who was contacting her at 2am. On the screen, Jughead's name popped up and her already trembling hands shook more violently. The message was short, simple, but filled with hope for the young lovers.

"I'm still fighting for us, Juliet."


	2. Chapter 2

Betty awoke the next morning, feeling like she had come down with the flu overnight. Her whole body ached, her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she had done, and she couldn't bring any color back to her face, no matter how hard she tried. Her face was permanently washed out, lifeless even. The dark circles permeating under her eyes were purple, almost taking on the color of black, a harsh contrast to the pallor of her face. She sat up in bed, running her hair through the loose blonde waves that fell over her shoulders, and attempted to mentally prepare herself for the day. She no longer had Veronica in her court, after that disastrous scene at the party the other night, her unexpected best friend that had swooped into town not too long ago and had made room for herself in Betty's life, was most likely gone. Her mother had chosen the harsh, judgmental version of herself to punish Betty for the article has had written about her Serpent days. Every time Betty even made a move; Alice was there to critique her, to shove all her insecurities to the surface. These were her crosses she now carried due to the actions she chose to pursue. But in reality, she didn't choose any of this. The Black Hood did.

The only silver lining, if she could truly call it that, was the text message she received late last night from no other than Jughead Jones himself. The simple text had sent Betty's heart into overdrive, the hope that swelled up inside her was threatening to bubble out but it all came crashing down when she realized that Jughead was still in danger. He must not have believed Archie. Why did she even send him over there in the first place?

Betty sprung out of her bed, searching for her phone. Archie Andrews was listed at the top of her contact list and she quickly pressed on the call button. She needed to get to the bottom of this. What had Archie exactly said to Jughead? As Betty paced her room, listening to the ringing, she glanced at the clock in her room that said it wasn't even 6am. She realized Archie was probably still sleeping, but this conversation couldn't wait until the walk to school. Without even thinking, Betty threw on some sneakers, still in her long sleeve pajama top and small sleep shorts and busted through her bedroom door. She was sure that Fred Andrews was already awake and would let her in the house. Betty quickly managed to make it down her staircase, took a peek inside the kitchen to see her mother absorbed in making breakfast and made a mad dash for the door. Her feet wouldn't carry her fast enough to the Andrew's front door. Betty made her way up the front path and anxiously rang the doorbell. She refused to stop until one of the Andrew's men made it to the front door. Her foot was tapping, one of her fists was curled into her palms, she could feel that she had already broken skin, but none of this matter.

Fred Andrews swung open the door, appearing half asleep.

"Betty, what's wrong?" he muttered while opening the door wider to let her slide through.

"I'm sorry it's so early Mr. Andrews but I need to see Archie. It's urgent," Betty said while already making her way up the staircase. She didn't even hear the response from Fred Andrews, if he even said one. She knew which one was Archie's room, the perks of being best friends for years. She didn't even bother knocking when she came upon his door; she merely opened it and shut it as quickly as she could. Archie was snoring on his bed, flat on his back with his arm thrown over his face blocking out the early morning sun. Betty didn't hesitate in stomping right over to his bed and shaking him awake.

"Archie, wake up. Archie! What did you say to Jug? Archie, come on!" She couldn't believe that he was sleeping through this. Betty didn't have the patience for any of this on this certain morning so without further ado she pulled all the sheets off the bed, in hopes it would either startle Archie awake from the abruptness or from the shock of cold air delivered to his body.

"What the hell?" Archie shouted while rubbing his face and looking around his bedroom. Upon noticing Betty, he shot up. "Did the Black Hood call again?" Archie shot out, while searching for a tee shirt to throw on.

"What did you say exactly to Jughead yesterday Archie? Why is he still texting me like were together? The whole point of you going over there was to make him believe that we needed to stay away from each other. He can't be around me right now! The Black Hood will make him his next victim. Do you want that? Do you want to read about some gruesome way that the Black Hood decided to take him out?" Betty angrily sputtered to Archie will continuing the pacing that she had originally started in her bedroom. While Betty did his pacing, Archie stopped to truly look at this best friend. She appeared to be falling apart at the seams. Her blonde hair that was usually entrapped in a high ponytail was falling limp around her shoulders, the circles under her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days, and he even noticed the way that her shirt hung looser on her frame. Was it possible she was even loosing weight?

"Listen, Betty, I know you sent me over there for a reason and at first I accomplished it…" Archie trailed off, while uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't even look at Betty right now. His eyes stayed focus on a music poster on his wall.

"But what Archie?" Betty asserted herself in front of Archie's face, demanding an answer.

"I refused to let you do this to him, and yourself. Jeez Betty have you looked in the mirror today? It hasn't even been a day since you two supposedly broke up and I'm sorry but I've never seen you look worse. You can't go through this all alone. I won't let it happen. I understand that you have me, but you need Jughead even more. He's been your partner in crime for the last few months and if we're going to figure out any way around this situation, we need the dynamic sleuthing duo together, not broken up!" Archie was doing his best to defend himself, to defend the position that he felt so strongly about. Throughout his speech, Betty's eyes began to fill with tears and they slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"I know that you think you were protecting him by doing this, but you didn't have to see the look of hurt cross his face. The total look of devastation when I basically ripped out his heart and stomped on it right in front of him. I've never seen Jughead look so utterly defeated. Actually, it's sort of how you look right now" Archie said while Betty's eyes trailed off. The tears were still slowly running down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. All Betty could picture was Jughead's face distorted with hurt and confusion at the words Archie threw at him yesterday.

"So…what did you do Arch?" Betty asked, her eyes staring at his, refusing to back down.

"I went back to him last night. He looked, pretty terrible. And you know what Betty? I told him the truth. Maybe something you should have tried in the beginning. He knows about everything, about the Black Hood calling you and threatening you and the people you love. He knows that he forced you to do this but he didn't look afraid. Maybe it was the fact that he's now a Serpent, I can't be sure. But Jughead looked full of hope. Hope that maybe you didn't actually truthfully break up with him, that you were still a part of his life, that you still loved him…" Archie delivered these words like he was reading them from a book. Betty deserved to know the truth, just like Jughead. Archie refused to let two of his best friends be miserable, just because they were without the other.

"And don't you want someone like that by your side Betty? Don't you want strong arms to wrap around you at night to tell you it will be ok? Don't you want him there to protect you? Because if I was you, that's what I would want. All three of us, no scratch that, four of us once Veronica is clued in, will figure this out. It's time for us to beat the Black Hood at this game. It's time we start controlling this" Archie was getting more pumped up throughout this talk with Betty. They could do this. They could protect everyone, find out the true identity, and beat Black Hood at this sick, twisted game he was playing. Betty seemed conflicted, she seemed unsure.

"I won't forgive myself if they get hurt because of me" Betty whispered with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Maybe you should let them decide that for themselves," a voice from the doorway drifted through the room. Betty's head whipped up and Archie spun around. There, in the flesh, cloaked in a black leather jacket was Jughead Jones. The tears seemed to stream even faster down Betty's face as she caught sight of the black and purple bruises displayed all over his face. The sobs that were building up in her chest, she couldn't seem to stop, came pouring out. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth while Jughead reached her in 3 quick strides and threw his arms around her. Betty was shaking in his arms, sobbing so hard. The emotions and stress of the last few days were finally catching up to her and she couldn't put a cork in it if she tried. Archie quietly left the room, while closing the door. In the hallway, he smiled to himself, those two would be ok. Maybe he should pay his own girlfriend a morning visit he thought as he walked down the stairs.

Inside Archie's room, Betty and Jughead were still intertwined. Betty didn't even want him to let her go, the feel of his arms around were felt like home. There was no place she would rather be in that moment then here, safe and sound, in the arms of Jughead Jones. His chin rested on top of her head, his arms safely tight around her with his hands slipped under the bottom of her shirt, resting on the small of her back. He smelled of leather, ink, and the special smell that was just Jughead. It was a smell that she would be content with smelling for the rest of her life.

"I missed you. I'm so sorry" Betty whispered into Jughead's shoulder. She could feel the smile on his face, the way his arms tightened even more around her. The safety that he provided her was so overwhelming to her; she just wanted to give him the same thing. She felt Jughead loosen his hold on her and pull back slightly while tipping her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Betty Cooper, you truly are a sight for these sore eyes," Jughead said while leaning forward to softy press his lips against her own. The kiss, meant to be short, sweet, and full of affection was decided to be lengthened by Betty Cooper pulling the front lapels of Jughead's jacket closer to her. Her hands were twisted in the fabric. She couldn't seem to get close enough to Jughead. Her lips were frantically moving against his own, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. She needed this. She needed to feel all that was Jughead Jones, safe and alive, in front of her. Jughead's hands snuck even farther up Betty's back behind her shirt, clutching her tightly to him. He never wanted this moment to end. Slowly, the kiss started to fizzle out, the kisses becoming shorter, turning into simple pecks. Jughead removed his hands from her back to place them on both of Betty's cheeks.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not sure when our lines of communication got severed off, when we thought we couldn't tell each other anything and everything but Betty you can. You can trust me. I'll do everything in my power to protect you, to keep you safe. Because Betty, the only thing that can hurt me, is losing you," Jughead whispered while staring into her bright green eyes that even after all this time, still managed to be filled with tears.

"I can't let him hurt you. I can't put you at risk. You aren't safe Jug! I don't care about myself getting hurt. I would actually prefer it to you, or Ronnie, or Archie. I couldn't stand if the people I loved were hurt because of this" Betty whispered frantically, clutching onto to Jughead still, willing him to understand.

"How about we protect each other, hmm? Also Betts, if you haven't noticed I have a plethora of gang members that would die for me, to protect me. They'll protect you too. It's time that we start living our lives, instead of hiding behinds these people, these masks, and these lies that we put up. Betty Cooper, I love you, I'm not going anywhere" Jughead firmly stated.

"Jughead Jones, I love you too…" Betty Cooper softly whispered to the leather wearing, beanie boy in front of her. She couldn't tell you if they would be ok, if both of them would be safe throughout these next few weeks with the Black Hood running rampant. She couldn't tell you if she would ever catch the man behind the Hood, if Veronica would forgive her, if her mother would start accepting her. The infinite amount of possibilities that were in the air at that moment was undeniable. But she could tell you this, as long as Jughead Jones loved her, and was by her side, Betty Cooper could do anything.


End file.
